


This Is Not a Euphemism

by glamaphonic



Series: Stars Clustered Around [12]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Curtain Fic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, November Drabblefest 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock answers honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not a Euphemism

"Well?" The tip of Nyota's tongue peeks out from the corner of her mouth as she regards the room. She tilts her head.

"It is superior to the previous arrangement, but no better or worse than the two prior to that," Spock answers honestly.

"You're not just tired of moving furniture?"

She shifts and her arm brushes his.

"While there are various activities in which I would much prefer to engage at this juncture, my evaluation is genuine."

"I think…the armchair where it was before," she declares.

He raises an eyebrow. She swats his backside as he passes her.


End file.
